


Falling star

by Blue13



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hoshikata, Hoshina's favourite thing is the cosmos, Stars and Constellations, sweet yet not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue13/pseuds/Blue13
Summary: “I come here whenever I need some time to be alone. Come, I’ll show you some constellations.”





	Falling star

_**Falling star** _

 

 _“God, it’s beautiful here.”_ Ubukata knew that the sky at night was Hoshina’s secret passion, however she couldn’t imagine that he would really bring her there with him. The last time she visited an observatory was a couple of years ago with her class. That place had already fascinated her back then, yet this time the whole situation was on another level.

“I come here whenever I need some time to be alone. Come, I’ll show you some constellations.” He offered her a hand and guided her to the observatory deck. A summer breeze helped to cool down the air after the hot day. Some distant crickets were breaking the silence of the place. It was so dark that Ubukata would have been afraid of walking there alone or with another guy, yet that warm hand firmly holding hers reminded the blonde girl that that night she had nothing to fear.

As soon as they arrived at the observatory deck the sky revealed itself above their heads and Ubukata opened her mouth, stunned and speechless. She couldn’t remember a night of her life when she had seen such a magnificent sky. They were in the periphery of Tokyo, yet she thought that the city lights would have ruined the landscape anyway. To her surprise, the observatory’s position was perfect. Well, after all they wouldn’t have built it there if it wasn’t. Suddenly an arm appeared in her field of vision. Hoshina was showing her a group of bright stars.

“Do you see those five stars which form a W? That’s Cassiopeia.” Ubukata found them quickly, since the form of the constellation was actually similar to a big silvery W printed in the blue sky. Interested as she was, she couldn’t help but ask for more information.

“Do you know its story?”

“Yes, it takes its origins from the Greek mythology. Cassiopeia was the queen of Ethiopia, a quite arrogant woman. And...” He moved his arm to point at another group of stars, this time forming a more complex figure. “She had a daughter, Andromeda.”

“Is it me or it really looks like she is…like, tied?” Ubukata asked while narrowing her eyes to better look at the stars.

“Yes, you are right. Basically her mother used to say that Andromeda was more beautiful than the Nereids. Poseidon, the God of the sea, got angry and sent a sea monster to destroy the whole country. According to an oracle, the only way to save the country was to sacrifice Andromeda. That’s why she was chained to a rock in the sea, as an offer to the monster.” Listening to that sad story Ubukata’s expression turned from stunned to disenchanted. That was not the kind of story she was expecting. She muttered a short comment without stopping observing the bright stars, her voice emotionlessly flat.

“…Poor girl.”

“But! There is a but. Actually, she was saved.” Hoshina bent slightly to speak closer to her ear, as if he was telling her a secret. And that move worked, since the girl turned to him quickly, in shock, as if he had just told her a gossip that would have made history.

“By who???” She asked loudly and with big shiny eyes, pressing him for the rest of the story like a child would press for the end of a fairy tale. In turn Hoshina answered her with his usual calmness, as if he was saying nothing new, and pointed at another group of stars.

“By Perseus, who is over there.” Ubukata followed the direction shown by his finger and after a few seconds and with some help she could detect another figure. Not chained, this time.

“He was coming back from a journey, he saw Andromeda, killed the monster and saved her. Then they got married.”

“Then there’s the happy ending, that’s good.” Ubukata smiled, amazed by how many things Hoshina knew. It was namely for this reason that she liked him so much. _Well_ , he was also awfully handsome, but she had never been the type of girl who was struck by simple beauty. Intelligence was what really made her go crazy. And Hoshina was very, _very_ intelligent.  

“Do you have a favourite constellation?” She asked kindly, while her cheeks were getting warmer. She was really grateful to the darkness of the night for hiding her blush.

“Yes, the Big Dipper. I know, it’s a boring choice, but I like it.” Hoshina was standing close to her, gazing at the sky. He seemed to be quite calm, yet Ubukata knew him well enough to know that he was really good at hiding his real emotions. At that thought she smiled again.

“No, it’s not boring, I agree with the fact that it’s beautiful. And…” This time she couldn’t help but pausing for a second, her heart beating so fast she was afraid it could explode in any moment. “If you were to give me a constellation, what would it be?”

At that question Hoshina’s eyes opened wide and finally moved from the sky to meet hers. Ubukata was sure he could see her blushing even more than a few seconds before, yet she hoped the pounding sound of her heart wouldn’t reach his ears.

“A constellation? To me you would be the Perseids.” He answered with a soft yet decisive tone. Another thing Ubukata loved about him was that he always took her seriously. Every question, also the most awkward one, was to be taken and answered with seriousness and respect. And that question was no exception. Yet to the girl there was something in his answer which didn’t sound right. And after some seconds of silent thought she found it.

“But… They are falling stars!!” She took a step closer to the guy and now she was directly facing him.

“Yes, that’s right.” Hoshina was keeping his composure, yet to Ubukata his gaze seemed to get more and more intense as the seconds passed.

“Then you want me to fall? Why?” She asked bewildered, furrowing her brows. She couldn’t believe it. A falling star?! Among all the constellations that covered the sky? And keeping in mind that the universe was actually _infinite_ and that there were so many unknown stars that a constellation of her whole person could be created? How could he associate her to a feeble falling star? But then she saw it. She saw Hoshina softly smiling at her and she realised that in that answer there was more than she had imagined.

“Because I’ll make sure that you fall in my arms and that you don’t get hurt. And because every time you see a falling star, you can make a wish. And my wish is to be with you.”

Her brain didn’t even have the time to process what he had just told her that Hoshina wrapped his arms around her and softly pressed his lips on hers in a light kiss. They didn’t notice it, but in that instant a small falling star crossed the sky above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> According to the manga, Hoshina's favourite thing is the cosmos. Tonight I dreamt I was in an observatory. Put the two things together and you get this little one-shot.
> 
> Thank you to all those who will read it!
> 
> Blue
> 
> P.s.: If you need more Days or Hoshikata content in your everyday life, have a look at my Tumblr blog! :) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/grandpa-kita


End file.
